repeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Owen Lorelei
Owen Lorelei is one of the major characters of Repeat, along with Phillip and Sissel. He is the rowdy and jovial friend of the three and has a habit of unintentionally annoying those around him with his bombastic personality. Appearance Owen is a large red panda with orange, white, and dark brown fur, sporting bright lavender eyes. He is taller than Phillip and Euca by a fair margin. Owen wears a gold cross necklace and a jacket that matches his fur palette. His body is fairly muscular. In his formal dance wear, he wears a black sports jacket unbuttoned with a pocket on the left side containing a white handkerchief. Underneath, he wears a grey button up shirt, with an orange scarf inside of the collar, held together with a red stone. He also wears black formal pants. Personality Owen has an openly flirty personality. In one of the first lines he says to Euca and Phillip, he calls them "cuties." He seems to have very little respect for other people's personal space, and he tends to get very "touchy-feely" with other people, especially Phillip. It becomes apparent very early on in the game that Owen is attracted to Phillip. Aside from being overly flirty, Owen is shown to be rather friendly and warm to the people he meets. He offers to help Phillip and Euca get into Gerania Academy when they are locked out at the beginning of the game, and he doesn't seem to mind helping others. While nothing about his sexual orientation is explicitly stated, it's heavily implied that he is gay since he has only ever mentioned or made sexual advances towards other male characters. Later in the game, it is shown that Owen has a rather passive and indecisive side, preferring to avoid troubling others and letting his problems fester instead of working to fix them. Life Owen is the son of the Lorelei family, a rich and powerful house that had gained influence over much of the city through aggressive business decisions. The Lorelei's advances affected the lives of many local businesses and earned the family a terrible and hated reputation. As a result, Owen is often seen as the "snobby rich kid" by the general public. Despite the rest of the city's loathing, Owen puts on a cheerful facade and works quietly at local community centres and services as penance for his family's past actions. Owen mentions that he had been living at Gerania for seven years and that the academy has felt more like home to him than his actual house. His familiarity with the school has him typically used as a teacher's assistant, like in the beginning of the game where he was asked by Mr. Dolores to give Phillip and Euca a tour around the school. It is stated a few times in the game that he and Sissel used to be very close friends, despite the fact that they don't seem to get along well nowadays. Owen denies any claims that they ever dated and affirms that their relationship was purely physical until Owen "became selfish." In his early years, Owen lives in the rich neighbourhood of Derry Street along with his mother, Heather Adlai, his butler, bodyguard, and adoptive father Samuel Clark. Around the time Owen was 12, his mother allegedly died from an unknown illness under questionable circumstances. This led Owen to discover that Samuel had previously signed a contract to kill Heather Adlai and, under great distress and paranoia, fled the house and began living at boarding schools for several years until he arrived at Gerania Academy. Even after 7 years of avoiding his home, Owen is reluctant to search for the truth behind his mother's death because he "did not want to hate Samuel." Trivia *Owen seems rather fond of origami cranes and mentions that his mother used to make them quite often. *Owen has a major sweet tooth and thoroughly enjoys any pastries or candy he can get his hands on, especially those made by Sissel. * Owen is a massive flirt, an exhibitionist, and a self-admitted pervert. * His father's name is Oleander Lorelei. Category:Students Category:Lorelei Family